


If she knew

by gloomdoom



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomdoom/pseuds/gloomdoom
Summary: He thought she was the greatest thing to ever happen to him, even if he never told her as so.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyouko & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	If she knew

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... I couldn't help but notice the lack of Togiri content and I had to make my contribution. Also my first pic, so I apologize in advance if this is all over the place <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The first few days he thought she was a minor inconvenience in his way. But with time she had proven to be a nuisance. A pest he had to get rid of or suffer the consequences. But she wouldn't budge, however, she was hard to crack under pressure but certainly not impossible. And as weeks passed he found instances when he was almost close to cracking her up, but she was similar to no individual he had ever encountered. 

No.

She was unique and stuborn and at times hot headed, but very elegant in her own right, almost like a cat, observing, curious and had many lives, she was not easy to subdue. Her confession was his only goal, however it did come to a shock when he finally made the comment that disarmed her. The comment that made her drop a set of tears and a pair of pleading eyes. Usually he would find her state rather laughable if they were talking about anyone else, but this was one Kyouko Kirigiri, who would never (under any circumstance) get hurt over two measly sentences. Even to him, such feelings were unwelcomed. But there was something about her tense shoulders and furrowed eyebrows that made him look up from his book. Upon seeing her he knew he had crossed the line they had worked so hard to paint between the two. A line forged out of mutual respect and compromise to work together to survive. A line that had now been disregarded by invading their personal boundaries. For the first time in a long while Byakuya Togami felt ashamed for his antics. And all it took was one stone-cold detective to become a mess of quivering lips and struggling hands that reached to stop the waterfalls that poured to the floor.

She seemed so frail and helpless in contrast to her usually unfazed features. He took it upon himself to make it up to her somehow, but as he would find later, not even the finest of gifts were enough to persuade her to forgiveness. He had resorted to minimal efforts that took him great courage to consider. Over time, she simply forgave him and cooperated to uncover the schools' true mysteries and escape from that hell-hole. On one eventful night before the final trial, when he found her reading in the library, her soft face resting in her delicate wrists, pink lips shifting to a small smile, when her beautiful lavander eyes seemed to shine a little brighter than normal and the faint light of the desk lamp adorned her greatly, something snapped within him and suddenly he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her face in his hands and stealing a peck from her. The girl was certainly surprised, being unfamiliar with physical contact, let alone affection or whatever this was meant to resemble. To his shock all he felt was a harsh sting on his cheek and as soon as he regained his senses all he heard was a pair of heals clicking of to the distance and all he saw were strings of lavender out the door. 

He could not phantom a guess as to what could've made him act upon impulse . One more enigma the detective brought upon him. He thought she was something worthy of exploring.

As days turned into weeks and they escaped from the academy, that budding sensation grew stronger until he couldn't bare it anymore. Laying awake at night thinking about her was a health hazard. And being away from her was torture. But being near her only brought more questions to his mind. And he knew that she had a clue of what was truly happening. Of the feeling developing inside his core. And by the looks of the situation, she had the same sort of feeling for him, he could tell as much from the sudden change in tone when she spoke to him or how her face seemed to hold a slight tint whenever they met. So breaking into her office, ignoring her remarks to knock on doors and pouring his heart out seemed like the only viable choice. He dared not repeat himself again, but was contempt when she returned a small smile and shared a few of her thoughts as well, words that had been waiting to be told for way too long.

And soon, they got to know each other more and more and as he would soon come to find out, Kyouko Kirigiri was an exquisite human being. He thought she was a valuable member in society and judging by how cunning she was, she probably had a clue of what the others thought of her. Sure enough he was not the only with their eyes set on the charming detective, much to his annoyance. The way the male and some members of the female staff treated her and looked at her as if she were a deity, along with a various sets of anonymous gifts and love letters sent to Kyouko's office confirmed his suspicions. Settling their eyes on their beautiful boss was a bargain many could not afford to pay. And gladly it appears he could, for even if she returned some gestures at time and implied certain obscene actions with others, her truest of smiles belonged to him and all of her free time was reserved for his amusement. Her loving eyes caressed his features right when twilight struck, and when the growing need in the pit of her stomach rose, her body seeked his and only his at the dark heavy hours of the night, when becoming one was second nature. They swore to only cherish one another when no one was looking. Stealing kisses in between breaks, pulling each other to the nearest closet and laying in each others chests to merely hear the others heartbeat. All of this, when no one was looking. A promise kept until the inevitable truth came out and the product of their secret affection nestled and found itself growing in Kyouko's womb. At times like those, in the despair ridden world that threaten to end them each day, bringing a new life could prove to be dangerous, but they gladly embraced their union, and months later when her breasts grew heavy and her stomach bloated and she looked so adoring and doting a new warmth grew in his chest. Eventually the day came when a new kind of hope emerged. Their love now had a name and came in the form of a precious being with periwinkle skin and a beautiful pair of eyes that resembled the once lilac skies. 

He glanced back at his Kyouko, as she kissed their newborn daughters forehead. He rejoiced when she glanced up and gave him those same adoring eyes that belonged to only him, and he could not think of anyone else that could ever be in her place. 

He thought she was the greatest thing to ever happen to him, even if he never told her as so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about turning the events in this fic into their individual, more profound stories. But that depends on how this one is received.
> 
> Thx for reading <3


End file.
